Tyranitar
|-|Tyranitar= |-|Mega Tyranitar= Summary Tyranitar is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Tyranitar, the "Armor Pokémon" Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Rock and Dark Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Dark Aura attacks, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Metal Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Statistics Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invulnerability (within reason), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (With elemental fangs), Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Its previous form Pupitar, who isn't even anywhere near Tyranitar's power, can topple a mountain. Completely unfazed by Defog. Can crumple great mountains simply by taking a step.) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, vastly superior to its base form) Speed: Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable, if not superior, to most 3-Stage Pokémon) | At least Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: Immense Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: None | Tyranitarite Intelligence: Unknown | Below Average (It is moved only by it's destructive instincts) Weaknesses: Ground, Bug, Steel, Water, Grass, Fairy, and extremely weak to fighting | The same as before, bloodlusted Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Sand Stream:' Tyranitar simply stepping onto the battlefield creates an ever-present arena-wide sandstorm, which every so often harms all who don't have a rock, steel, or ground composition, and doubles the special defense of Rock- types, like Tyranitar. It keeps this ability upon Mega Evolving. *'Unnerve:' Tyranitar is a very threatening Pokémon. So much so that it radiates the need for those facing it to feel fear, making it more likely for opponents to call for help and somehow prevents them from eating berries. Moves *'Thunder Fang:' Tyranitar charges its mouth with electricity and bites the opponent. This can cause either flinching or paralysis. *'Fire Fang:' Tyranitar fills its mouth with flames and crunches on the opponent. This can either cause a burn or flinching. *'Ice Fang:' Tyranitar fills its mouth with cryogenic energy and sinks its fangs into the opponent. This can cause either flinching, or can freeze the opponent solid. *'Bite:' Tyranitar bites the opponent with dark energy. This can cause flinching. *'Leer:' Tyranitar glares at the opponent menacingly, which lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Screech:' Tyranitar emits an ear splitting sound, which sharply lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Chip Away:' Tyranitar looks for an opening and attacks. This move ignores buffs to durability or evasion. *'Rock Slide:' Tyranitar rains rocks from above, doing massive damage and has good area of effect, and can even potentially cause flinching. *'Scary Face:' Tyranitar makes a scary face, sharply lowering the speed of the opponent. *'Thrash:' Tyranitar thrashes about, doing extreme damage, though once it calms down, it becomes confused. *'Dark Pulse:' Tyranitar releases a wave of horrible aura filled with dark thoughts. This move has so much evil energy that it can cause flinching. *'Payback:' Tyranitar attacks the opponent with darkness, doing double damage if it just got hit. *'Crunch:' Tyranitar crunches the opponent in its mouth with dark energy, and this can potentially lower the physical defense of the victim. *'Earthquake:' Tyranitar stomps the ground and creates a devastating earthquake with impeccable area of effect. *'Stone Edge:' Tyranitar erupts stalagmites from the ground, doing high damage. This move has a high critical hit ratio. Critical hits ignore defensive boosts. *'Hyper Beam:' Tyranitar launches a devastating beam of pure energy. Tyranitar has been seen spamming this move before, even though most Pokémon need to recharge afterwards. *'Giga Impact:' Tyranitar charges the opponent with all its might, doing devastating damage, and this actually makes it have to recharge. Key: Tyranitar | Mega Tyranitar Gallery VS_Tyranitar_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg Mega_Tyranitar_-_Pokemon_TCG_XY_Ancient_Origins.png Others Notable Victories: Octillery (Pokémon) Octillery's Profile (Speed was equalized) Wildmutt (Ben 10) Wildmutt's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-A forms were used) Notable Losses: Machamp (Pokémon) Machamp's Profile (Tyranitar fought Machamp) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monsters Category:Earth Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Giants Category:Male Characters Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Category:Female Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Element Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users